Sleep
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Yuu can't sleep so Guren and Shinya help him get to sleep. Also I apologise for my terrible title but I couldn't think of anything better


_3.30 am_ , great. Yuu thought to himself as he stared at his alarm clock. The bright numbers hurt his eyes as he stared at the however, he couldn't bring himself to look away, simply watching the minutes pass by.

 _No one likes you, you're just a nuisance. You should of died..._

As these thought ran through Yuu's head, he thought of everything that he had done wrong that day, thinking of the many things he could of done differently.

 _I should probably sleep...oh well, why does it even matter, I'll just have to survive being tired. Either that or I'll say I'm ill..._

Yuu glanced towards the alarm clock again,

 _3.32 am_

Yuu heard a door opening and quickly turned his lamp off, hoping that whoever had just woken up hadn't seen the light spilling out from under the door.

Yuu held his breath as he heard footsteps going downstairs.

 _Even if they do know you're awake, they don't care...they'll eventually get sick of you and try to get rid of you like your parents did._

This thought made panic rush over Yuu as he remembered the terrible things his parents had done to him as a child.

There was a knock on the door which caused Yuu to jump as he stared at the door with wide green eyes filled with panic.

"Yuu?" Shinya's kind voice came through the door a few moments later.

 _They know you're awake, they're sick of you...They're going to get rid of you, then you'll be all alone again_

"Yuu, we know you're still awake, are you okay?" Shinya's voice came again. In Yuu's panicked state, the most he could manage was stuttering out a quiet

"Yeah,"

"Can I come in?" Shinya asked. Yuu didn't have the energy to argue with him and so he simply agreed, muttering out a small yes as the door opened, revealing Shinya.

"Are you okay?" Shinya asked softly as he made his way over to Yuu,

"I'm fine..." Yuu mumbled, shrinking away from Shinya, fear clear in his eyes.

"Yuu, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you or anything," Shinya smiled once more as Guren appeared in the doorway, making his way over to where Shinya stood. He was carrying a glass of water and a few tablets which he placed on the small table next to Yuu's bed.

Yuu shrunk back even more as Guren entered, trying to curl in on himself as his breathing sped up

 _They're both annoyed, they're going to beat you..._

"...Yuu?...Yuu, it's okay, you need to breathe though," Yuu heard Shinya say. he tried to do as Shinya had said, trying to breathe in and out however, in his panicked state, it was hard to focus on what he was doing.

"Yuu," It was Guren speaking this time " Yuu, you need to breathe," He placed his hands gently on Yuu's shoulders before continuing.

"Yuu, look at me. Come on, breathe in," Guren waited until Yuu did as he had said before continuing "And out,"

As he continued this, Yuu slowly started to calm down. Guren could see how the fear was still obvious in Yuu's eyes and so he removed his hands from Yuu's shoulders, sitting down on the edge on Yuu's bed.

"It's okay, none of us are going to hurt you," Guren said. Shinya sat down next to him as Yuu calmed down.

Yuu was silent, still being cautious in case Guren changed his mind and beat him for saying the wrong thing.

"So do you want to talk about why you couldn't sleep?" Guren asked. Yuu stayed silent for a while before mumbling a quiet

"I'm sorry..."

"Yuu, you have nothing to be sorry about," Shinya smiled at the small boy.

"B...but I annoyed you earlier...a...and argued with you and...I..I woke you up... And..." Guren cut Yuu off

"Yuu, Is this why you couldn't sleep?" He asked. he saw Yuu look down, avoiding eye contact and felt bad. The poor kid had been through so much that it was still affecting him. Yuu nodded slightly in response and Guren pulled him into his arms in a hug

Yuu tensed up in surprise but he relaxed again soon after, clinging onto Guren as more tears escaped his eyes

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you or anything," Guren said quietly

"Yuu, look, we don't mind being woken up. If there's ever a time that you can't sleep or you wake up in the middle of the night, come and wake us up," Shinya added softly.

Yuu had relaxed now and he simply rested his head on Guren's shoulder, still clinging on to him but a lot more relaxed then he had been previously.

"Do you think you could get to sleep yourself now or do you want to take some tablets?" Guren asked, pulling away from Yuu.

Yuu whined at the loss of heat and instead pulled his duvet up, hiding himself in it so only part of his face was visible.

"Tablets," Yuu said , sitting up as Guren handed him the glass of water and the tablets he had brought in earlier. He took the tablets, placing the glass back on the table.

"You'd been doing so well without them as well," Shinya smiled. Yuu led back down, curling in on himself to warm up as the tablets started to take effect, making him drowsy.

Shinya leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuu's head, whispering good night to him as he left the room, leaving Guren with Yuu.

Guren copied Shinya's actions before following after the white haired man. He was stopped when he reached the door though as Yuu whispered

"I love you,"

It was so quiet that Guren wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not but he carried on out the room anyway, glancing back at Yuu briefly to check he was asleep before closing the door gently.

"I love you too Yuu," Guren smiled as he went back to his and Shinya's room, finding Shinya already in bed waiting for him.

"Is he asleep?"Shinya asked quietly. Guren nodded before slipping into bed next to Shinya.

"I think, in the morning, if he's too tired, I'll ring his school and tell them he's sick," Guren said. Shinya nodded before leaning up to capture Guren's lips in a kiss

"I love you," He said. Guren repeated the same phrase, pulling Shinya into his arms before they both fell asleep.


End file.
